Education and Information Transfer Core. The overalls goals of the Education and Information Transfer Core of the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MADRC) are to dissemintate information about Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (AD) through community-based outreach efforts, to facilitate clinical and research training, and to assist in the recruitment and retention of subjects. The specific aims are: 1) to increase knowledge and awareness of AD in general and the MADRC in particular through community-based educational outreach efforts conducted in collaboration with statewide organizations targeted to physicains and other health care professionals, service providers, voluntary organizations, and family members and other caregivers, 2) to facilitate interdisciplinary clinical and research training in AD among diverse audiences, including physicians, health care professionals, fellows, and graduate students, and 3) to assist in the recruitment and retention of subjects to the Clinical Core and Minority Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Center. The activities proposed for the period of renewal target the state of Michigan and build on extensive collaborative ties with statewide organization that the Education Core has cultivated during the current funding period, including the Michigan Department of Community Health, the Michigan Dementia Coalition, and the local chapters of the Alzheimer's Association. In addition, the Education Core has proposed a new collaborative activity with the ADRCS at Washington University in St. Louis and the Oregon Health Sciences University to develop a standardized mechanism to collect, certify, and share clinical tools for dementia diagnosis, treatment and care.